


3-sentence au

by denna5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, M/M, Werewolves, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: Fills for this prompt.1) Give me a pairing.2) Give me an AU setting.3) I will write you a three-sentence fic.If you want one, go to my tumblr or prompt in the comments, if i don't think I can do a prompt or pairing I will let you knoow.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had these on tumblr and decided to post them here too. If you would like a short little fic like this, just let me know.

**[shatteredhourglass](https://shatteredhourglass.tumblr.com/)** asked:

winterhawk, demon au?

Bucky had known something was wrong by the way Clint had been standing, too stiff and tense, knew something was wrong even before Clint managed to twist his metal arm back behind his back with strength he shouldn’t have.

“You’re not Clint,”Bucky spit out, knows it’s true even if the grin being given to him is almost right but not quite as words are spoken in a tone that sends a chill down his spine .

“No, I’m not but he is here with me, want to leave a message?”


	2. Chapter 2

bennyhawk02 asked:

Winterhawk Werewolves AU:)

I actually have started a different werewolf aus that will probably never be finished but it is amerwinterhawk so this is something new.

“I have a place for tomorrow, it isn’t that far away but it’s safe, we’ll be able to run and chase things,”Bucky says, fingers running through Clint’s hair, the gesture soothing but not quite enough to calm his nerves.

“Running will probably be good, do you think I’m going to try to eat rabbit? Don’t think I’m looking forward to that part.”, Clint mutters this now, still can’t believe his life has become a horror movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For 9shadowcat9, Natasha/Clint soulmate au

There is a wound in her shoulder, a gash from the arrow that was just pulled out but Natasha is not staring at that but at the marks around it, bright red, almost scarlet, small circles around the shape of knuckles that had just brushed against her when he had pulled the arrow out. This is not what she was expecting when she took his offer, when Barton offered to help her clean up the wound he gave her and from the look on his face as he stares at his knuckles, he wasn't expecting it either.

"Well, guess we will will have the soulmark paperwork to fill out if they don't just arrest us both." Barton says this with a bit of a worried grin and Natasha doesn't know weather to return it or not.


End file.
